The legend Lives on
by bigman-140
Summary: A quite day of training for the Saiy-Jins is inturupted when a new presence on earth follows Chi-Chi home. How will the Saiy-jins deal with this when they find out the origins of this new presence.
1. Default Chapter

okay disclaimer i don't own dragon ball z though i really wish i did this story takes place after the brolly/buu saga depending on which timeline you like movie or show but in order to understand this you need to know who brolly is  
  
revenge is best served with ki  
  
  
"Chi-Chi I'm home" came Goku's voice from the door. It had been three weeks since Goku had been wished back to life and she stil haden't stopped crying for joy at the site of him and by now he was used to seeing her teary face run down the stairs to greet him as he came home from training with Gohan, Goten and Videl "Chi-Chi? Chi-Chi? come out come out where ever you are" said Goku still surprised he didn't see her yet. "Hey dad, where's mom?" asked Gohan as he entered the son household "I'm not sure Gohan" replied Goku picking up a note on the table it read "Dear Goku i am sorry i can't be home roght now but i have a few errands to run in town i should be back in time for dinner" "MMMMMMM dinner" said Goku drooling. "Hey dad what was that about dinner" said Goten his head appearing in the door "Haha nothing just reading a note your mother left me" said Goku laughing at his son's constant comic behavior sorta reminded him of himself.  
  
Elsewhere in the forests out side Satan city  
  
A large explosion could be heard followed closely by a huge fireball erupting from the site of the explosion forming a large crater in the ground. Deep inside the crater a small round pod could be seen when the dust cleared a large hatch on the pod opened and a large man nearly seven feet tall emerged from it "lets see where every one is" said the man in a deep gravely voice much like Nappa's. "Okay to the norht about 1,000 miles we have a power of 10,000,000 another of 6,000,000 another of 1,000,000 and one of 5,000" said the man then turning his head to the east "over there we have another power level of 10,000,000 and a second power of a 1,000,000 and a third power of almost 700 all three on the move towards the first four" he said turning his head to the south "here we have a power of 14,000,000 and a smaller power of 3,000,000" he said then finnaly turning his head to the west "here's a high one 23,000,000 another of 2,000,000 yet another of 4,000,000 and a small one of only 250,000" he said removing his hand from the device on his head. "I think i'll head to the nearest city I don't think I am gonna fit in here in the current outfit I'm in" he said getting a sinister little smirk and bearing a set of wolf like fangs as he took flight  
  
In Satan city the shopping district  
  
"Man those three eat more than a house but I must admit it is just so good to have the three of them here now" said Chi-Chi with a gigantic smile on her face as she was shopping for food for the mammothed appitite saiy-jins speaking of mammoth's thought Chi-Chi as a huge man exited from the neaby clothing store "I smell a saiy-jin" said the man as he sniffed the air. He followed the scent to its sorce Chi-Chi. "You have the smell of a saiy-jin on you" he said as he stood towering over Chi-Chi "And how would you know what a saiy-jin is?" asked Chi-Chi taking a defensive stand this guy was starting to scare her "power level of 2,000. You aren't even worth my time but I have to say that is quite strong for this planet" said the man as he put his hand up to the side of what to Chi-Chi looked like a strange pair of sunglasses "but the scent is of a strong pure blood" said the man taking another whiff of the air "you will take me to him" said the man to Chi-Chi "and what if I refuse?" asked Chi-Chi getting ready for a fight or a flight "listen ma'am you don't want to go there" said the man a small bolt of lightning sparking from his eyes "just do what I say and take me to the saiy-jins you know" he said bearing his teath to her which gave her the feeling she might want to co-opperate with him beside she was married to the worlds strongest man what did she have to worry about. "Fine I'll take you to them but i warn you don't think for a minute that they will enjoy you threatening a member of thier family" said Chi-Chi with the classic smirk of confidence that she has "I don't care what they like. Can you fly?" he asked "yes but you are gonna have to wait for me to finish my errands" she said as she turned on her heals and started down the shopping strip.  
  
A few hours later near the son family house  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?. You do relize that you may not come out of this alive" asked Chi-Chi flying as fast as she could towards her home what she found strange was that he could keep up with her without any trouble in fact he seemed to be sleeping. " I am quite sure." He said while in his meditative state "fine but its your funneral" she said "I highly doubt that" he said as his eyes opened to the site of a house approaching in the distance with seven people out side doing various things, two where sitting at a table talking two other were shooting around the cleared area trying to attract the attention of the two sitting at the table and the other three were floating above the rest fighting "oh this will be good not only do you have to deal with Goku, Gohan and Goten but Vegeta and trunks as well" said Chi-Chi as she slowed down and landed carrying her shopping bags "HI MOM" yelled Goten flying up to meet his mother in a big hug. "Hey Chi-Chi" said Goku comming up to his wife to help her with her bags "and you are?" asked the gruff voice of Vegeta looking at the new person floating a short distance behind Chi-Chi "i am Kaiayos" said the man "Kaiayos, thats a saiy-jin name" said Vegeta "yes it is and i am a pure blood to boot" he said as Vegeta floated there in shock "so are you saying that you escaped the planet Vegita before it was destroyed?" asked Vegeta surprised that there were more pure bloods than he knew about. "No I was never on planet Vegeta to begin with but both my father and mother escaped without much trouble" said Kaiayos as they landed "What class are you?" asked Vegeta very intrigued to hear this saiy-jin's story "I am a saiy-jin elite royal gaurd class a" said Kaiayos. "A class a that means you had at birth a power level of at least 5,000" said Vegeta stuned that this monster standing before him at a time was a match for him. "Who where your parents?" asked Vegeta. "My mother's name was Shalia and my fathers name iss a super saiy-jin named Brolly" said Kaiayos "WHAT BROLLY IS YOUR FATHER" yelled a scared Goku and Gohan in unison. (can you blame them?) "Yes what is the big deal with my dad?" asked Kaiayos "have you spoken to your father in the last seven years?" asked Goku worried that this saiy-jin might cause some trouble (he shouldn't worry that he might he is the son of brolly he will) "as a matter of fact Kakarott i have and i have found some interesting about you and the mighty prince here somewhere along the lines of a new level of super saiy-jin" said Kaiayos "yes and if you know what good for you, you will leave this planet now and never return" said Goku stepping infront of a very scared Chi-Chi "what is the mighty super saiy-jin level three scared of me" said Kaiayos with a sinister laugh. "Do you find something funny about the ultimate power in this universe" said Vegeta starting to get very angry at this cocky little brat of a saiy-jin (i really don't think Vegeta should call anybody little) "No its just that a level three is not the ultimate power as you so bashfully put it" said Kaiayos with a all to familliar smirk (if you watch the brolly videos you should know the smirk its brolly's smirk) "yes and i suppose that you have a stronger power" said Gohan smartly "yes I do and watch your mouth you pathetic half breed" said Kaiayos taking great offense at his comment  
  
end for now  
  
so thats the end of the first part i bet you cant figure out what the power is if you think you know the put it up on a review with your e-mail adress before i come out with the next chapter and i will write a request for the people who get it first so lets say the first three people who get it right the next chapter will be writen by monday march 18th 


	2. Trouble on the horizon?

okay disclaimer i don't own dragon ball z though i really wish i did this story takes place after the brolly/buu saga depending on which timeline you like movie or show but in order to understand this you need to know who brolly is  
  
The power of the Kaiyokienfa  
  
"Really i highly doubt that" said Videl butting in "you may doubt it all you like but i have been training for nearly as long as my father so i have had almost a centry of training" said Kaiayos "yes well by all means show us this "ultimate" power" said Vegeta with a voice full of spite "gladly" he said as he took flight hovering a little more than 100 feet from where they stood "KAIYOKIENFA times 1,000" said Kaiayos as a blue aura rapped around him and his power was multiplied by 1,000 (big surprise) "so what i can do that too" said Goku "Kayoken times 1,000" as he said this his red aura rapped around him "yes that is a simillar technique except for to things one, mine lasts longer and two" he paused as he brought his hands together in a triangle "MULTI-FORM" he said as his hands glew golden and his body split into three and his aura disappeared "it keeps my power at the same level if i use multi form" said the three kaiayos.  
  
"I see what you are getting at" said Vegeta relizing the implications of said technique "then you've had nearly a thousand years to master and use this technique. So that leaves me with one question. Why are you here?" asked Gohan "I am here to train with you I wish to master a few techniques i heard the three of you have" said Kaiayos landing infront of them "that and I now need a sparing partner since you killed my father" he said aproching them "well i guess you could train with us if you promise not to destroy the earth or cause some serious trouble" said Goku giving the famous son smile "i don't want you to train with us unless you can transform to a super saiy-jin at least" said Vegeta with hatred for the new saiy-jin since he might end up being stronger than him. "Is that all the stipulations you are going to put on the training?" asked Kaiayos "yes" said Goku flatly "fine I promose not to blow up the planet or cause any serious harm or trouble to the residents of this planet" he said.  
  
"and as for being a super saiy-jin, what level of transformation?" asked Kaiayos to Vegeta  
  
end for now  
  
k i know it was very short and pretty crappy but it will be getting better as the series rolls on please review i will wait for a little to post the next one and please be mean i want to know what you think 


End file.
